BOOK
by demonnicfox
Summary: Sebuah buku yang sangat mewarnai hidup mereka, buku yang mengingatkan mereka akan masa lalu mereka, juga buku yang merupakan tempat mereka menceritakan semua pengalaman mereka dulu "Bagaimana jika mulai sekarang kita menuliskan semua hal yang sudah kita alami sebenarnya di buku ini?" [oneshoot-Armin/Annie] #AU


**_Aku sendiri tidak yakin bahwa semuanya di dunia ini mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya bukan? Pasti ada suatu hal yang disembunyikan, salah satunya adalah kesedihan._**

**_"Bagaimana jika mulai sekarang kita menuliskan semua hal yang sudah kita alami sebenarnya di buku ini?"_**

* * *

**BOOK**

**demonnicfox**

* * *

Sebuah bencana yang baru saja membuat desa dimana bocah laki-laki berambut pirang bertubuh pendek itu tinggal runtuh. Banyak rumah hancur, banyak juga nyawa yang melayang akibat peristiwa itu. Hanya berbekal beberapa buku di pelukannya, **Armin Arlert **duduk menyandarkan tubuhnya di tembok kayu sebuah gudang sambil menangis. Dia sengaja untuk tidak berada di dekat orang-orang lainnya yang tengah mengungsi. Dia tidak mau mereka melihatnya dalam keadaan lemah seperti ini, juga dia takut bila beberapa orang anak yang dulu sering mengejeknya saat masih di desa melihatnya dan kembali mengejeknya seperti dulu. Disela-sela isak tangis bocah berambut pirang itu, dia sendiri tidak menyadari bocah lain sudah berdiri di hadapannya dan mengamatinya. Seorang bocah perempuan yang juga mengungsi. Rambut mereka bewarna senada, bahkan iris mereka pun demikian. Pirang dengan pirang. Biru langit dengan biru langit. Apakah mereka saling mengenal? Tidak. Armin sendiri tidak mengenali bocah perempuan itu, begitu juga sebaliknya.

Tatapan bocah perempuan itu sangat datar—lebih pantas disebut dingin, menandakan bahwa dia adalah seseorang yang sangat tegar, dan kuat. Buktinya saja dia tidak menangis seperti bocah lainnya, meskipun tidak ada yang tahu apa isi hatinya saat itu. Bisa saja itu hanya ekspresinya, dan batinnya tengah menangis bukan? Tetapi sedingin-dinginnya tatapan bocah perempuan itu, sebenarnya dia menaruh rasa cukup kasihan pada Armin yang terus menerus menangis. Lagipula siapa yang tahan melihat seseorang menangis terus menerus bukan? Kini bocah perempuan itu mulai berjongkok, menyamakan tinggi dirinya dengan bocah Arlert itu. Tetapi tidak ada satu pun perkataan yang diucapkan bocah perempuan itu, sehingga Armin sendirilah yang menyadari kehadiran gadis itu. Seusai menyeka air matanya, Armin membuka matanya sehingga irisnya yang senada dengan bocah perempuan itu pun saling bertemu. Lagi-lagi keheningan menyelimuti mereka berdua, hanya suara isakan Armin lah yang terdengar.

"A…Ada apa?" Tanya Armin disela-sela tangisnya. Bocah perempuan itu tidak menjawab pertanyaannya, membuat Armin masih bisa-bisanya setengah berpikir disaat seperti ini.

"Kau ingin mengatakan bahwa aku cengeng? Katakan saja!" ujar Armin lagi dan kembali menangis. Tetapi bocah perempuan itu tetap saja diam. Hanya tatapan dingin saja yang terlukis di wajahnya saat ini.

"Memang…" ujar bocah perempuan itu lagi dengan nadanya yang sangat dingin, membenarkan pernyataan Armin barusan yang mengatakan bahwa bocah perempuan itu akan mengatakan bahwa dia itu 'cengeng'

"Kau terlalu cengeng…" lanjutnya lagi membuat Armin lagi-lagi menatap bocah perempuan itu. Belum sempat Armin berkata, bocah perempuan itu sudah menyelanya.

"Tidak seharusnya kau menjadi anak laki-laki yang mudah menangis seperti ini.

Bila kau terus-terusan menjadi lemah seperti ini.

Mana mungkin kau bisa bertahan hidup untuk menghadapi semuanya.

Jadilah lebih kuat."

Kini bocah perempuan itu berkata dengan cukup panjang lebar, meskipun dia memberikan jeda cukup lama dari setiap kalimat yang dia ucapkan. Ya, hanya mengatakan hal itu. Sudah. Tidak memberi tahukan namanya. Dia pun langsung berdiri dan beranjak pergi, meninggalkan Armin yang hanya bisa menatap punggung bocah perempuan itu yang seakan-akan semakin lama semakin mengecil. Sebenarnya Armin ingin berteriak ke arah bocah perempuan itu untuk menanyakan siapa namanya, tetapi tidak mungkin sekarang bukan? Mana mungkin Armin menanyakan hal itu disaat dia seperti ini. Ucapan gadis itu juga kini setengah terputar di otak jenius sang Arlert.

_'Benar… Aku terlalu lemah. Seharusnya aku bisa menahan agar tidak terlihat lemah...'_

Kini tangisnya berangsur-angsur mereda, kemudian bocah pirang itu pun menyeka bekas air mata di pipinya dan membenarkan pelukan erat pada buku-bukunya, disertai sebuah rasa penasaran yang muncul di dalam dirinya mengenai gadis bersurai senada dengannya itu barusan. Cukup misterius...

_'Siapa dia..?'_

Pertanyaan itu kini juga seakan-akan berputar-putar di otak jeniusnya. Diikuti dengan wajah dingin yang senantiasa terus terpasang di wajah dingin bocah perempuan itu seakan menjadi topeng atau tameng yang menutupi segalanya tentang dia, juga ucapannya kepada Armin beberapa saat yang lalu.

* * *

**Annie Leonhart**, kini tengah mengambil posisi duduknya diantara banyak pengungsi disitu. Inikah rasanya berada di tempat pengungsian? Bocah perempuan berambut pirang itu pun memeluk kedua lututnya, dan iris biru langitnya yang dingin-bercampur sendu menatap kosong ke depan. Berbeda jauh dengan bocah pirang yang baru saja dia temui beberapa saat yang lalu tadi. Sifat mereka bertolak belakang bukan? Laki-laki yang lemah...dan perempuan yang kuat...

Tetapi jangan salah.

Annie memang terlihat sebagai bocah perempuan yang dingin, cuek, tidak mau tahu, susah diajak bicara, kuat, dan tegar. Dibalik itu semua, seperti banyak orang lainnya, Annie juga memiliki suatu pengalaman yang sangat... Kelam? Ya... Seperti itu.

Disaat terakhir kali dia melihat ayahnya, dimana bencana gempa bumi berskala ritcher yang tinggi menyerang desa tempat dia tinggal yang pastinya sama dengan bocah laki-laki yang dia temui beberapa saat lalu. Sambil memeluk dirinya, ayahnya menyuruh agar Annie pergi meninggalkannya dan segera mengungsi, dengan penuh rasa terpaksa, Annie mematuhi perintah ayahnya itu dan benar saja. Sesudah beberapa langkah dia keluar dari rumahnya, kini rumahnya runtuh dan hanya meninggalkan reruntuhannya saja.

Sambil memandangi orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di tempat pengungsian, Annie hanya bisa berdiam diri disitu, dengan terus memasang topeng wajah dinginnya itu yang seakan akan tidak dapat tergantikan dengan ekspresi lain. Semua yang terjadi adalah seperti ini, Annie hanya bisa berdiam diri, menerima itu semua, tanpa mengelak sedikitpun akan gempa berskala tinggi yang sudah terjadi sampai membuat sebagian besar rumah penduduk hancur, termasuk nyawa ayahnya yang terenggut. Dibalik tatapan dinginnya, dia cukup peduli kepada sebagian besar pengungsi itu, termaksud bocah laki-laki bersurai senada yang dia temui beberapa saat lalu. Kini Annie mulai menguap perlahan dengan telapak tangannya yang menutup mulutnya. Rasa kantuknya muncul. Dia sendiri tidak menyadari bahwa langit sudah gelap menandakan sudah malam. Annie pikir waktu menuju malam hari saja rasanya lama. Dengan posisi terduduk seperti semula, Annie pun menenggelamkan wajahnya sendiri ke dalam kedua tangannya yang dia letakkan di atas kedua lututnya. Diam-diam juga kini air mata mulai mengalir keluar dari matanya.

* * *

"Nak? Hey nak! Bangun!" perlahan lahan mata itu mengerjap dengan sungguh berat. Ya ampun, baru berapa jam dia tertidur? Matanya juga kini terasa bengkak. Beberapa buku yang sedari kemarin dia peluk masih setia menjadi bantalan kepalanya agar tidak terkena langsung dengan lantai kayu gudang tersebut. Setelah beberapa saat kemudian, barulah iris biru langit sang Arlert terbuka lebar dan mendapati seorang pria paruh baya kini berdiri menatapnya dengan pandangan yang... Tidak berekspresi? Tetapi tampak jelas kini pria yang berada tidak jauh dari dia itu merasa cukup lega saat menyadari Armin sudah terbangun. Jangan bilang pria paruh baya itu mengira si jenius itu meninggal.

Berbeda dengan Armin yang kini merasa cukup tidak enak. Dia rasa jangan-jangan pria itu adalah pemilik gudang ini, dan tanpa izin pun dia tertidur di gudang ini seenak otaknya itu.

"Ano... Apakah paman pemilik gudang ini? Ah, maafkan aku..." ujar Armin dengan rasa bersalah kemudian membangunkan tubuhnya dengan posisi terduduk, sambil memegangi kepalanya yang tetap saja cukup sakit karena beralaskan sebuah buku yang keras. Kemudian sang Arlert pun membereskan buku-bukunya itu kemudian memeluknya dan mencoba berdiri, tetapi terlebih dahulu Armin harus menyeimbangkan tubuhnya agar tidak terjatuh.

Sedangkan pria itu? Di wajahnya yang semula tanpa ekspresinya ternyata masih bisa terukir jelas sebuah ekspresi lain, yaitu senyuman. Dia memegang pundak Armin sambil berjongkok untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan tubuh pendek Armin dan memegang puncak kepala pirangnya.

"Bukan begitu, nak. Aku memang pemilik gudang ini, tetapi bukan berarti aku melarangmu untuk tidur ataupun beristirahat disini" Armin tertegun mendengar tuturan pria itu.

"Aku mengizinkanmu untuk tidur ataupun beristirahat disini tanpa merasa keberatan sedikitpun. Tetapi hari sudah pagi, kau pengungsi dari distrik Shinganshina _kan_? Kau harus sarapan, mereka sedang membagikan sarapan kepada para pengungsi" sambung pria itu kepada Armin.

"Ba-baik paman!" ujar Armin kemudian berdiri secara perlahan-lahan dan mulai melangkah. Tetapi baru saja dia melihat keluar melalui jendela gudang tersebut, dia sudah melihat banyak sekali para pengungsi yang kini berbaris untuk mendapatkan makanan. Tidak sedikit pula orang yang justru malah memanfaatkan kesempatan ini dengan seenak kepalanya. Sesudah menghabiskan makanannya, dia masuk kembali ke dalam barisan, bahkan tidak lebih dari mereka juga menyerobot barisan. Sungguh egois bukan? Kini Armin sendiri tertegun melihat barisan panjang tersebut, padahal perutnya sudah sangat kelaparan.

Tetapi seakan-akan pria itu itu bisa membaca pikiran Armin, dia berjalan menghampiri Armin dan lagi-lagi menepuk puncak kepala sang Arlert "Tunggu disini sebentar nak, kurasa paman masih memiliki beberapa roti untuk sarapan tadi" ujar pria itu kemudian beranjak keluar dari gudang itu sekaligus meninggalkan Armin, untuk beberapa saat, sesuai dengan janjinya, yaitu mengambilkan beberapa sisa roti yang masih dia miliki untuk membaginya kepada bocah pirang bertubuh mungil itu.

_'Sungguh..?'_ Mungkin bagi Armin rasanya semua itu seperti berada di dalam mimpi. Pria itu ternyata sangat hangat baginya, dia pikir pria itu adalah seseorang berwajah teflon dan bersifat dingin serta berlidah tajam, ternyata pemikiran sang jenius kali ini meleset jauh sebanyak 180 derajat. Kemudian sesuai dengan janji pria itu, beberapa saat kemudian pria itu kembali dengan membawakan tiga buah roti dan menyerahkannya kepada Armin.

"Makanlah nak" ujar pria itu kemudian menyerahkan semua roti itu kepada Armin, dan belum sempat Armin mengucapkan sebuah kata atau lebih tepatnya-sebuah kalimat yang mengatakan bahwa ini terlalu banyak atau sebagainya, pria itu keburu berpamitan lagi karena menurut penuturannya ada hal lain yang harus dia urus.

Setelah pria itu pergi, tinggalah Armin sendirian di gudang itu. Diam-diam dia merasa bersyukur karena masih ada orang yang peduli kepada seorang pengungsi sepertinya. Jarang sekali dia menemukan orang seperti pria itu. Tetapi entah kenapa, Armin belum menggigit rotinya sedikitpun, melainkan kini dia mengalihkan pandangannya kembali keluar melalui jendela gudang itu.

Bocah perempuan itu...

Armin melihatnya lagi. Itu... Bocah perempuan yang kemarin. Entahlah, padahal Armin baru saja bertemu dengannya kemarin, tetapi rasanya seperti sudah setahun lalu dia bertemu dengan bocah perempuan itu. Dia sendiri melihat bocah perempuan itu tengah mengantri makanan bagi para pengungsi lainnya, dia sudah berasa di barisan bagian depan, entahlah. Bocah Arlert itu pun bisa menduga-duga bahwa bocah perempuan itu pasti sudah mengantri sejak lama, dan sampai sekarang dia baru mendapat barisan bagian depan. Benar-benar... Para pengungsi itu berjumlah sangat banyak pastinya. Kini Armin melihat bahwa bocah perempuan itu sudah berbalik dengan membawa sebuah makanan yang berjumlah cukup sedikit diatas sebuah piring plastik yang berukuran cukup kecil dan beranjak mencari tempat yang cocok untuk makan. Jendela gudang itu pastinya cukup besar, sehingga Armin dapat memperhatikan bocah perempuan berambut senada dengannya itu .

* * *

Berbeda dengan bocah laki-laki itu yang tengah memperhatikannya, Annie sama sekali tidak mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah bocah laki-laki itu. Dengan piring plastik kecil berisi makanan diatasnya yang kini dipegang oleh kedua tangan kecilnya, wajah dingin Annie menerawang sekelilingnya, seraya mencari tempat yang cocok baginya untuk makan. Yang pastinya sepertinya si pirang itu mencari tempat yang tidak begitu ramai. Tetapi entah kenapa, tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya terasa terdorong oleh seseorang, seiring dengan piring tersebut yang kini terjatuh disertai makanan yang berada disitu. O-ke... Wajah dinginnya kini langsung terpaling ke belakang, dengan tatapan biru langitnya yang kini menajam, mendapati dua orang remaja yang pastinya adalah seorang laki-laki. Dua orang remaja itu dapat dilihat dengan jelas oleh Annie bahwa mereka tengah berkelahi, dan sepertinya Annie juga tahu alasan mereka berkelahi.

"Kau..." geram Annie, dengan ekspresi dinginnya yang senantiasa menghiasi wajahnya. Tetapi dapat terlihat jelas bahwa emosinya kini sudah memuncak.

"Dasar tidak tahu malu" ujarnya dengan nada dinginnya tanpa pikir panjang. Takut? Tidak. Untuk apa dia merasa takut? Itulah yang dia pikirkan sekarang. Memang tidak salah, Annie pastinya juga memiliki hak untuk meluncurkan emosinya bukan? Semua orang memiliki hak itu.

"Tau apa kau bocah?!" teriak pemuda yang satunya, dan kini dia menaikkan lengan bajunya seraya bersiap menghajar Annie yang baginya sangat lantang, berbeda dengan pemuda yang kedua, yang justru memilih untuk berdiam, tetapi sempat sempatnya dia menyerobot barisan yang sepertinya merupakan barisan pemuda yang satu itu sambil bersiul-siul dengan penuh kemenangan.

"KAU JANGAN CARI RIBUT PADAKU BOCAH!" teriak pemuda itu dengan...penuh nafsu. Sedangkan Annie sendiri juga tidak tinggal diam, kini dia mengambilkan posisi kuda-kudanya dengan kedua telapak tangannya yang mengepal, dipadukan dengan ekspresi dinginnya yang menunjukkan sebuah emosi amarah dengan jelas.

Disaat pemuda itu hendak melayangkan tinjunya, Annie langsung menarik tangan pemuda itu yang tadinya hendak melayangkan sebuah tinjuan itu dan menendang perut pemuda itu sampai terjatuh ke belakang. Kali ini Annie tidak mau memikirkan siapa yang salah dan siapa yang benar dari antara kedua pemuda itu, dia hanya hendak meluncurkan semua emosinya. Tidak sampai disitu saja, pemuda itu kembali bangun dan hendak menghajar bocah perempuan itu lagi, tetapi Annie langsung meninju kembali pemuda itu.

"Jangan anggap aku remeh" ujar Annie dengan dingin sambil mendecih. Sekarang tampak perubahan ekspresi pada diri pemuda itu, dari yang awalnya penuh emosi dan rasa gemas untuk menghajar Annie kini menjadi ekspresi penuh ketakutan.

"I-ini bukan salahku! Maafkan aku sudah menumpahkan makananmu,b-bocah! Jangan hajar aku lagi! Tadi itu disebabkan karena aku bertengkar dengan pemuda itu!" ujar pemuda itu sambil menunjuk pemuda kedua yang tadi.

"Ya ampun... Barisanku..." gumam pemuda itu dengan cukup...lirih?

"Dia menyerobotnya lagi... Itulah penyebabnya aku berkelahi dengannya tadi" tetapi saat pemuda itu mengucapkan kalimat terakhir, Annie sudah tidak berada di tempat semula. Dia sudah beranjak meninggalkan pemuda itu, dan kini terlihat jelas Annie tengah melangkah menjauh. Pasti menghampiri pemuda kedua itu, dan pemuda satunya lagi yang sudah babak belur akibat hadiah dari Annie hendak berdiri lagi dan mencegat bocah perempuan itu, karena dia tahu apa lagi yang akan dilakukan lagi oleh Annie.

"Hoy..." teriakannya pun gagal, karena kini dia terlalu lelah. Baiklah, sampai disini tampaknya pemuda itu sudah menyesal akibat perbuatannya. Ternyata tidak semua anak bocah itu lugu dan polos ya?

"Kau" ujar Annie kepada pemuda kedua yang kini tengah berbaris disitu sambil membalikkan tubuhnya dengan paksa sehingga kini posisi pemuda itu tergantikan menjadi menghadap Annie. Perlu disimpulkan, tampaknya pemuda ini orang yang habis mabuk, terlihat dari ekspresinya yang seakan akan tidak bersalah sedikit pun dan tidak ada kesalahan yang dia buat sebelumnya.

"Haaa?" hanya gumaman itu yang terdengar, juga bau alkohol dapat tercium sampai ke hidung mancung Annie. Tetapi rasanya itu bukanlah hal yang menjadi penghalang bagi Annie untuk saat ini.

"Ini tempat pengungsian, kau sendiri tau kan?" ujar Annie sambil mendorong singkat tubuh pemuda itu yang pastinya jauh lebih tinggi darinya.

"Haah? Pengungsian? KAU BILANG INI TEMPAT PENGUNGSIAN? Haha- HAHA" ya ampun, berhadapan dengan orang mabuk ternyata jauh lebih susah bukan? Kini orang itu malah tertawa terbahak-bahak seakan-akan Annie hanya membuat lelucon sampai membuat dirinya terbahak-bahak seperti itu. Bagi Annie, itu konyol. Sangatlah konyol.

"Tidak tahu malu" desis Annie dengan dingin.

"Kau tidak malu dilihat oleh banyak orang seperti itu?" ucapan Annie tidak diindahkan oleh pemuda itu, yang ada justru pemuda itu sedikit membungkuk dan mencengkeram kuat pundak Annie, wajahnya dengan wajah Annie juga kini tinggal berapa sentimeter sehingga bau alkohol itu mulai menyebar dan sukses membuat Annie merasa sedikit pusing.

"KAU MENAKUTKAN SEKALI ANAK BOCAH! HAHAHA!" Disela sela tawanya, pemuda itu kini mulai mencekik leher Annie, juga diikuti oleh tawanya yang perlahan-lahan memudar, matanya kini membulat disertai tenaganya yang semakin kuat mencekik leher Annie, disertai juga seorang bocah laki-laki berambut pirang kini berlari dengan sangat tergesa-gesa sambil memeluk beberapa bukunya juga tiga buah roti yang belum dia makan.

"H-HENTIKAN!" **Armin Arlert**, bocah itu. Yang pastinya bocah itu sangat familiar di mata Annie. Bocah yang kemarin dia temui, Annie kenal persis wajahnya. Kini Armin malah menendang pemuda yang tengah mencekik Annie, yang pastinya dengan tenaga yang dibawah kekuatan Annie. Yang ada justru malah membuat pemuda itu memalingkan tatapannya kemudian menatap ke arah Armin, cekikannya pada leher Annie pun dia lepaskan, setidaknya kini bocah dingin itu memiliki waktu untuk menghirup udara. Bahkan tatapan para pengungsi lain sudah tertuju ke arah mereka seakan-akan menonton sebuah konser. Tidak ada yang berani menghentikan mereka, karena bagi mereka itu akan beresiko besar.

"Ingin jadi pahlawan..? INGIN JADI PAHLAWAN HAH BOCAH?!" Kini pemuda mabuk itu meluncurkan seluruh emosinya kepada Armin dan terlihat seakan-akan siap mencabik-cabik bocah Arlert itu. Disaat hendak menarik kerah baju Armin, aksi pemuda mabuk itu langsung dihentikan karena secepat kilat Annie langsung berdiri menghalangi Armin dan meninju perut pemuda itu.

'BRUK!'

Kini justru belum apa-apa pemuda itu sudah jatuh pingsan menerima tinjuan dari Annie. Sedangkan Armin hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan tertegun. Dia tidak menyangka, ternyata ada seorang perempuan yang sangat kuat bahkan melebihi seorang pria ya? Itu jarang sekali loh. Kini aktifitas para pengungsi mulai kembali seperti semula. Tanpa pikir panjang, Armin langsung berlari menghampiri Annie.

"Ka-kau tidak apa apa kan?" tanya Armin dengan cukup cemas kepada bocah perempuan yang belum dia kenal sama sekali itu, Armin hanya mengenal wajahnya, juga... Ciri-cirinya. Dia berwajah dingin, berambut pirang senada dengannya, begitu juga dengan iris mata biru langitnya yang senada dengan miliknya.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu kepadamu kan?" Annie malah balas bertanya kepada Armin. Sambil menepuk nepuk tangannya, dan kini iris biru langit mereka saling bertemu.

"Ah, aku tidak apa-apa!" ujar Armin

"Aku juga..." Annie pun membalas demikian. Rasa lapar kini mulai dirasakan oleh bocah perempuan itu. Tidak perlu aba aba, Armin langsung menunjukkan tiga roti miliknya kepada Annie.

"Aku punya ini! Kamu bisa mengganjal laparmu dengan roti ini! Ayo!" ujar Armin seraya mengajak Annie untuk makan dengannya, dengan membagi roti yang diberikan oleh pria paruh baya itu kepadanya tadi. Armin sendiri mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada makanan yang sebelumnya sudah diterima oleh bocah perempuan berwajah dingin itu sampai menyebabkannya emosi dan kelaparan sampai sekarang.

"Tidak usah..." Annie menolak tawaran Armin, membuat Armin yang tadinya sudah melangkah beberapa langkah menjadi terhenti, dan menengok ke arah Annie. Bahkan belum sempat Armin bertanya kenapa, Annie sudah terlanjur berkata "Itu untukmu saja, aku tidak lapar" ujar Annie berbohong, dan Armin tau jelas. Maka dia pun langsung menarik tangan Annie agar ikut dengannya. Tidak lupa, otak jenius sang Arlart pun juga sudah langsung menyimpulkan bahwa bocah perempuan itu adalah orang yang dingin, pemberani, dan suka menyembunyikan hal yang sebenarnya (terutama kesedihannya).

* * *

"Ini! Makanlah! Aku tau kamu lapar" ujar Armin setibanya di gudang yang sama seperti tempat dia berdiam sebelumnya. Sambil menyodorkan satu roti miliknya kepada Annie yang duduk di hadapannya dan tersenyum riang. Kemudian Annie pun menerima roti tersebut dan mulai memakannya, mengganjal rasa lapar di perutnya.

"Terimakasih..." ujarnya pelan kemudian kembali menggigit roti tersebut. Armin dapat melihat bahwa lawan bicaranya memakan roti tu dengan sangat lahap. Pasti bocah perempuan itu sangat kelaparan. Tidak lupa Armin memotong satu buah roti lagi menjadi dua kemudian menyerahkannya lagi kepada Annie, kemudian barulah dia memakan roti miliknya.

"Oh iya... Namamu?" kini Armin menanyakan nama bocah perempuan itu, mengingat bahwa dia belum berkenalan dengan bocah perempuan yang duduk dihadapannya saat ini.

"Namaku **Armin Arlert**"

"**Annie Leonhart...**" nama yang sangat bagus. Entah kenapa, padahal mereka baru bertemu dengan waktu yang singkat, tapi rasanya Armin merasa nyaman dengan bocah perempuan itu-errr... Akrab.

"Annie, mulai sekarang kau berdiam saja disini, denganku!" ujar Armin kepada Annie seraya memberi usul kepada bocah perempuan itu yang kini meletakkan dagunya diatas kedua lengannya yang hanya ditumpu oleh kedua lututnya sendiri. Annie tidak menggubrisnya. Dia hanya diam.

"Bila kau terus berdiam di luar sana, bisa bisa kau sakit. Terkena panas terik, terkena terpaan angin, terkena air hujan" meskipun tidak digubris, Armin tetap melanjutkan ucapannya, karena dia sendiri mengerti sifat Annie yang dingin itu. Kini Annie mengangguk perlahan, menyetujui ucapan Armin.

"Terimakasih, Armin..." ujarnya pelan

"Tidak masalah, Annie" kini tatapan biru langit Annie yang dingin terarah pada tumpukan buku yang tergeletak di sebelah Armin. Tampaknya Annie tertarik untuk membaca buku tersebut. Dia pun mengambil salah satu buku yang cukup tebal itu dan mulai membuka halaman demi halaman. Tatapan biru langitnya menatap lekat setiap baris tulisan dan gambar pada buku itu. Mengenai dunia luar. Sepertinya hal inilah yang menjadi rasa ingin tau anak anak seusia mereka. Tiba tiba saja Armin menjadi teringat akan sesuatu, sehingga dia kini segera menghabiskan roti miliknya.

"Aku tau, pasti kamu tidak akan mengatakan suatu hal yang sebenarnya padaku secara langsung" kini bocah Arlert itu mengeluarkkan sebuah buku tulis yang tidak terlalu besar memungkinkan dapat dibawa setiap saat, dan menyodorkannya kepada bocah perempuan bersurai senada itu yang hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya sambil memandang Armin dengan dingin.

"Bagaimana jika mulai sekarang kita menuliskan semua hal yang sudah kita alami sebenarnya disini? Aku juga memiliki satu yang sama sepertimu!" sambungnya sambil menunjukkan sebuah buku kecil yang tidak jauh berbeda dengan yang dia berikan kepada Annie. Kini tangan mungil Annie bergerak mengambil buku kecil itu dan menatapnya lekat.

"Disitu sudah ada pulpennya juga! Jadi kamu pasti bisa menulis kapanpun! Selain jika tinta pulpennya habis…" Annie masih tidak menggubrisnya, kini jemarinya meraba sampul depan buku kecil tersebut, kemudian mengangguk mengerti.

'Kau orang yang baik, Armin…'

* * *

**8 tahun berlalu**

(Waktu yang cukup lama bukan?)

"Presentasi yang menarik, tuan Arlert" ujar seorang pria berkepala pelontos /maaf yang masih setia mendengarkan hasil presentasi si pemuda pirang berotak jenius itu sedari tadi. Mendengar pujian dari pria yang berasal dari perusahaan lain tersebut yang akan menjadi sebuah perusahaan yang sebentar lagi akan menjalin sebuah relasi kerja sama dengan perusahaannya, **Armin Arlert **membungkukkan badannya sebagai pengganti ucapan 'Terimakasih'. Tampaknya hasil presentasinya sukses membuat pria dari perusahaan lain itu puas, juga rekan-rekan kerja pria bernama Dot Pixis tersebut.

"Baiklah, saya nyatakan hubungan kerja sama antara perusahaan kami mulai sekarang, tuan Arlert" ujar Pixis sambil merapihkan dokumen-dokumen yang dia bawa, begitu juga dengan beberapa orang yang merupakan beberapa orang kepercayaan Pixis yang sengaja dia ajak untuk menghadiri rapat tersebut.

"Selaku perwakilan sementara perusahaan ini, saya terima kerja sama anda, tuan Dot Pixis" ujar Armin dengan ramah.

Beberapa saat kemudian rapat tersebut pun selesai, disertai dengan satu per satu orang dari perusahaan milik Dot Pixis tersebut yang keluar dari ruangan rapat, sampai tinggallah Armin sendiri disitu. Dia pun duduk di salah satu kursi yang tadi digunakan para tamu yang menghadiri rapat tersebut. Untuk saat ini, dia cukup puas, ditandai dengan senyum ceria yang terlukis di wajahnya itu. Beberapa saat kemudian, suara ketukan pintu pun terdengar yang membuat Armin secara reflek langsung terbangun dari tempat duduknya.

"Masuk" ujarnya, diikuti dengan suara pintu ruangan yang terbuka dan seorang pria bertubuh tinggi dengan rambut senada dengannya memasuki ruangan itu.

"E-Erwin-danchou!"

"Bagaimana Arlert?" tanya pria bernama Erwin Smith, pemilik perusahaan dimana Armin bekerja.

"Ah, lancar danchou! Pemilik perusahaan tuan Dot Pixis menyatakan hubungan kerja sama dengan perusahaan kami" Armin menjelaskan bagian terinti pembicaraan tersebut kepada Erwin yang kemudian dibalas dengan anggukan kepala pria bertubuh tinggi tersebut. Tampaknya Erwin sendiri puas dengan hasil kerja Armin. Kini pria itu menepuk pundak di pemilik otak jenus dari keluarga Arlert itu.

"Kerja bagus, Arlert" Erwin menyungging sebuah senyuman puas di bibirnya, meskipun hanya sekilas.

"Saya bangga dengan hasil kerjamu. Sebagai hadiahnya, saya memberikan cuti beberapa hari untukmu, bagaimana?"

* * *

Matahari mulai menunjukkan cahaya indahnya dengan malu-malu di Timur. Kini seorang gadis tengah duduk di atas tempat tidurnya, memeluk kaki kanannya, dan membiarkan kaki yang satunya terlonjor. Rambut pirangnya yang sedikit berantakan kini masih dia biarkan terurai, padahal biasanya dia mencepol rambutnya. **Annie Leonhart**, tatapan iris biru langitnya yang dingin kini terlihat sendu. Pikirannya pun kini setengah kosong, entahlah apa yang tengah dia pikirkan saat ini, sampai kemudian lamunannya itu buyar dengan dirinya sendiri yang tiba-tiba saja menengok ke arah laci kecil di sebelah ranjangnya. Dengan cukup malas, Annie bergerak dari tempat semula dan duduk di sisi ranjang. Perlahan dia membuka laci bagian atas tersebut, kemudian segera menutupnya kembali saat barang yang dia cari tidak dia temukan, berganti membuka laci bagian bawah. Tatapan dinginnya pun tertuju pada sebuah buku kecil yang tergeletak di dalam laci itu. Buku itu terlihat cukup kuno, tampaknya itu buku yang dia miliki beberapa tahun lalu. Tangannya kini tergerak mengambil buku tersebut. Dapat dia ingat jelas saat seseorang dulu memberikannya buku itu, tangannya masih sangat kecil saat memegang buku itu, bahkan rasanya seperti buku itu jauh lebih besar dari tangannya. Tetapi sekarang? Sepertinya tangannya sudah mulai jauh lebih besar dibandingkan buku kecil itu. Seseorang itu... Annie berkedip singkat. Tetapi siapa..?

Setelah meraba sampul depan buku tersebut secara perlahan, kini halaman pertama dia buka. Tulisan itu... Apakah itu tulisan dia? Sangat berbeda dengan tulisannya sekarang.

"26 Oktober... 2005" gumamnya membaca tanggal tulisan tersebut ditulis. Astaga. Sudah sangat lama. Sudah sangat lama Annie menjadi pemilik buku kecil itu. 8 tahun bukanlah waktu yang singkat bukan? Kini dia mulai membaca setiap tulisan tangannya sendiri saat dia masih kecil, lembar demi lembar. Sampai dia selesai membalikkan sebuah lembaran yang menunjukkan halaman selanjutnya adalah kosong. Hanya sampai segitu? Dia tidak menulis terlalu banyak di buku itu, bahkan tidak setiap hari. Mungkin saat kecil dulu Annie menyimpulkan dirinya sendiri menulis di buku itu saat dia sedang berminat. Kemudian dia membalikkan kembali lembar sebelumnya, dimana yang berisi adalah tulisan terakhirnya.

"14 Juni 2008" gumamnya membacakan tanggal terakhir tulisan tersebut. Sudah 5 tahun? Selama 5 tahun dia melupakan buku kecil tersebut dan membiarkannya tergeletak di laci? Sepertinya saat itu Annie memang lupa untuk menulis di buku itu. Kini dia menutup buku kecil itu, dan membaca salah satu paragraf pada halaman pertama buku kecil itu.

_'Anak laki-laki itu menuturkan bahwa aku adalah seorang_ _yang tidak akan mengatakan semua hal secara langsung. Maka dia pun memberikan aku buku ini. Armin Arlert, dia adalah orang yang sangat baik, meskipun dia adalah orang yang perlu kuakui cukup lemah, terutama bagi seorang laki-laki. Saat pertama aku menemukannya menangis di sebuah gudang, dan aku mengatakannya terlalu cengeng, juga menyuruhnya untuk menjadi jauh lebih kuat. Kemudian menyelamatkanku dari seorang mabuk yang sudah membuatku marah, sampai pada akhirnya kita saling berkenalan satu sama lain di gudang tempat aku menemuinya pertama kali'_

Annie langsung menutup buku kecil itu. Armin Arlert... Tetapi siapa..? Annie sama sekali tidak mengingat sosoknya sama sekali. Kini dia meletakkan buku itu di atas laci dimana dia menemukan buku tersebut kemudian kembali membaringkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang, sambil mengarahkan iris biru langitnya ke langit-langit ruangannya.

* * *

Mendapat... Cuti? Biasa orang-orang senang kan disaat atasan mereka memberikan cuti ataupun libur? Tetapi rasanya untuk cuti yang kali ini tidak ada rasa senang bagi diri seorang **Armin Arlert** saat ini. Entahlah, dia rasa... Cuti kali ini hambar? Atau memang perasaannya karena tidak ada hal yang dapat dia lakukan di cuti ini? Tidak. Armin sudah mencoba berbagai hal untuk mengisi hari cutinya, seperti mengobrol bersama Eren dan Mikasa di cafe, meskipun tidak sampai pergi ke sebuah klub malam-seperti Jean, salah satu rekan kerjanya di perusahaan. Armin bahkan juga pernah hampir menghabiskan satu harian di perpustakaan untuk membaca, dia rasa membaca bisa menghilangkan rasa bosannya. Tetapi... Tetap saja dia merasa bosan. Urgh, ralat- bukan bosan, melainkan dia merasa... Sesuatu yang kurang. Tetapi apa? Kini tiba-tiba saja dia meraba saku jasnya yang cukup panjang sampai melewati pinggangnya, yang sengaja dia pakai saat ini karena dapat dibilang cuaca malam ini cukup dingin. Kini dia merasakan suatu benda mengganjalnya saat meraba saku jas tersebut. Dompet? Tidak mungkin. Benda tersebut memang cukup seukuran dengan dompet. Armin pun memutuskan untuk memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku jas tersebut dan menarik keluar benda tersebut.

Buku?

Tetapi kenapa bisa berada di jasnya yang merupakan pemberian kakeknya itu?

Iris biru langit milik sang Arlert pun menatap buku kecil seukuran dompet tersebut dengan cukup jeli, dan menyelidik. Tiba-tiba saja sedikit memori terputar di benaknya, memori 8 tahun lalu, dimana dia masih berada di tempat pengungsian. Memori itu pastinya masih tersimpan di otak jenius Armin. Seiring dengan pikirannya yang kini kembali mengingat jelas akan buku tersebut, juga seorang gadis berambut dan beriris senada dengannya yang dia jumpai 8 tahun lalu.

"Annie?" gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri, menyebut nama gadis tersebut. Kini tampaknya dia setengah sadar, mengenai hal yang hilang dalam dirinya. Seorang gadis bernama **Annie Leonhart**, gadis yang dia temui saat berada di tempat pengungsian 8 tahun lalu, gadis kecil yang sempat menarik perhatiannya dulu. Kali ini Armin benar-benar merasa rindu padanya. Tetapi sekarang bagaimana? Bagaimana cara dia menemui Annie? Memori saat dia membuat janji dengan Annie agar mereka berdua sama-sama menuliskan sebuah kejadian yang mereka alami dengan jujur di buku, dulu. Armin juga sekarang tidak tahu lagi hendak mengambil arah mana lagi. Langit pun sudah malam, tetapi Armin tidak memperdulikannya.

Kini dia mengambil langkah tanpa arah, dengan buku kecil tersebut yang tadinya terus dia pegang kini sudah dia masukkan kembali ke saku jasnya. Bukan karena apa-apa, Armin hanya tidak mau buku itu kenapa-kenapa, meskipun sebenarnya tidak mungkin buku itu akan tertiup angin dan terbang, tetapi bisa saja buku itu terjatuh bukan? Sampai taman kota pun kini dia kunjungi.

Armin mengarahkan tatapan dari iris biru langitnya itu ke berbagai arah taman itu. Taman kota Trost yang sangat luas, yang memungkinkan pemuda pirang itu tidak bisa menemukan sudut taman tersebut dengan mudah. Sampai pada akhirnya iris biru langitnya menangkap sebuah objek yang lag-lagi menyita perhatiannya.

Ini... Sudah cukup lama.

Iya bukan, Armin?

_Sosok gadis pirang bercepol itu, yang sudah sekian tahun tidak kau jumpai, Armin. Kau bahkan masih mengingat sosoknya, bukan? Tunggu apa lagi? Hampirilah dia, Armin. Lepaskan semua kerinduanmu._

Dapat dilihat jelas bahwa gadis itu tengah membaca sebuah buku catatan kecil yang tampak sama dengan yang dimiliki oleh Armin, sehingga semakin meyakinkan pemikiran si jenius itu bahwa tidak lain da adalah Annie Leonhart, gadis yang sudah menyita pandangannya sejak dulu. Tetapi tidak mungkin Armin langsung menghampiri dan menyapa Annie bukan? Itulah yang terlintas di otak jeniusnya, dan juga sebuah cara yang dapat dia gunakan untuk membuat atau bahkan memastikan Annie bahwa gadis itu masih mengingatnya. Kini dengan mantap, Armin mengambil langkahnya, mendekati pemilik surai pirang senada dengannya itu.

"Ano... Halo?" Entah kenapa, justru saat sudah berada di dekatnya, Armin malah menjadi setengah salah tingkah, belum lagi disaat iris biru langit gadis itu kini teralih sehingga langsung bertemu dengan iris biru langit milik Armin. Seraya menunggu reaksi Armin selanjutnya, gadis yang diduga sebagai pemilik nama Annie Leonhart itu hanya memilih untuk diam. Seusai menyiapkan dirinya, barulah Armin kembali berbicara.

"Um... Bukumu..." Armin kini menunjuk buku yang tengah dipegang oleh Annie dengan telunjuknya.

"Apakah bukumu itu... Sebuah buku catatan?" Annie membalasnya dengan anggukan

"Aku menulis semua hal yang kualami di buku ini" kini giliran Annie lah yang berbicara, menggantikan Armin.

"Sejak aku kecil, dulu, saat masih berumur sekitar 10 tahun. Seorang anak laki-laki memberikanku buku ini" mendengar sepenggal pengakuan Annie mengenai buku itu, kini semburat merah mulai menghiasi wajah Armin, tetapi Annie tidak bereaksi apapun mengenai munculnya emburat merah tersebut, dan melainkan melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Dia bilang... Aku adalah seorang yang tidak akan mau mengucapkan ataupun menceritakan semuanya secara langsung. Padahal kami baru saja bertemu sebentar" Kini Annie memejamkan matanya singkat, merasakan sensasi angin yang berhembus pelan menerpanya.

"Nama anak itu... Adalah... Armin Arlert..." ucapan Annie sukses membuat wajah Armin semakin memerah, seiring dengan Annie yang kini kembali membuka matanya dan menatap lekat iris biru langit dihadapannya yang sangat senada dengan miliknya.

"Dan aku rasa dia kini sudah berdiri di hadapanku"

.

.

_Armin... Annie... Sepertinya kini kalian sudah menemukannya..._

_Menemukan apa yang selama ini kalian rasa sudah menghilang..._

_._

_._

**END**

* * *

Yo yo readers~

Mukanya jangan sakau begitu, fox tau ff buatan fox ff kagak jelas /diamalahngerapkayakdiber*****niaga

Oke readers~ untuk kali ini, menyambut kembalinya fox yang dikira sudah menghilang ditelan oleh kabut /plis kini comeback~ membawakan ff oneshoot di fandom ini, dengan pairing AruAni ya gak ya gak? /blinkblink

Perlu diakui, ini ff fandom SnK buatan fox yang pertama~ sama gomen kalau ada OOC dari karakter yang dibawain disini.

Harapannya satu, yaitu readers suka /5

Oh ya- jangan lupa review, jangan FLAME, kecuali membangun.

Oh ya oh ya- tak kasih sepenggal cerita yaw~ /blinkblink

* * *

"Ohayou!" Armin memasuki ruangan kantor perusahaannya dengan wajah cerianya yang terlihat JAUH lebih ceria dari biasanya. Sepertinya banyak pegawai sengaja masuk lebih awal kali ini untuk melakukan aktifitas masing-masing. Baiklah- biar saya jelasin masing-masing.

Sasha lagi browsing foto makanan terus histeris dengan sendirinya

Bertholdt lagi browsing artikel baru mengenai olahraga, Bertl- kamu udah tinggi sayang /plisfox

Ymir setia nemenin Krista nonton drakor /5

Connie nonton film silat anak bocah /5

Eren main game online, ditemani Mikasa yang setia berada di sisinya /ea

Jean nonton... NC /5 ditemenin Marco yang cuma bisa duduk di sebelahnya sambil geleng-geleng, berakhiran ikut nonton NC juga.

"Baiklah- sebentar lagi akan saya restart komputer kalian masing-masing jika kalian masih sibuk dengan aktifitas kalian masing-masing, tanpa saya pedulikan data kalian yang terhapus" astaga, tuh suara teflon bikin kaget aja /5 oke sip, semuanya merinding.

Lalu, masih bisa-bisanya saja Reiner datang dengan ngos-ngosan dengan kondisi tubuhnya yang kini... Setengah babak belur /5

"Maaf Rivaille-san" ujar Reiner kemudian langsung ngacir, daripada dia kena ceramah. Udah gitu pas Reiner lewat Rivaille si pemilik wajah teflon itu dengan frontalnya langsung menutup hidungnya, mungkin karena bau keringatnya Reiner.

"Baiklah, saya tunggu sampai Arlert dan Braun kembali ke tempat duduk kalian masing-masing" tanpa pikir panjang, kini Armin dan Reiner segera ngacir ke tempat duduk mereka masing-masing. Iyalah, daripada kena ceramah di teflon bantet /5

"Psst! Reiner! Kau kenapa?" bisik Bertholdt seraya bertanya kepada Reiner.

"Abis diterkam singa, Bertl..." ujar Reiner yang sukses membuat Bertholdt bingung. Loh, ngapain juga pagi-pagi Reiner pergi ke kebun binatang? Astaga Bertl, apa yang terjadi padamu sayang /cukupfox

Setelah mata errr pedo /ditebas Rivaille melirik ke arah jam tangannya, kini dia kembali membuka mulutnya "Baik, kurasa kalian akan kedatangan orang baru" yang dimaksud Rivaille barusan adalah pegawai baru.

Tidak beberapa lama kemudian, seorang gadis pirang bercepol memasuki ruangan. Iris biru langitnya menerawang sekitar, sampai pada akhirnya saling bertemu dengan iris biru langit Armin yang menunjukkan rasa cukup kaget. Kemudian tidak disangka-sangka gadis itu menyungging sebuah senyuman yang sebelumnya tidak pernah dia tunjukkan, Armin blushing deh... Dan Reiner kini sudah jungkir balik ke belakang, sampai-sampai bikin si jangkung Bertholdt cengo.

"Bertl... Itu singa yang kumaksud" loh, Bertholdt tambah bingung. Orang jelas-jelas itu orang kok, kenapa Reiner nyebut dia singa? /plisBertl

"Singa apanya, Reiner?"


End file.
